


Spark of Inspiration

by Luv4Fandoms



Series: NSFW OTP CHALLENGE [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Changing POV's, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemons, NSFW OTP CHALLENGE, New Monster Settlement, OC is Female - Freeform, Smut, Soul Sex, Soul Sharing, Soul Touching, True Pacifist Ending, more tags will be added as story updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv4Fandoms/pseuds/Luv4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth just moved to the Mt. Ebott settlement, New New Home made famous among monster supporters thanks to the blogger Barrattiel. She hopes life will be a bit easier for her there, and perhaps the local bartender could be the spark of inspiration she has been needing for her stories.</p><p> </p><p><b>Note:</b> This story is inspired by the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6147309/chapters/14084520">Glad you came</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness">Mercyisnotasignofweakness</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasrunningout/pseuds/Timewasrunningout">Timewasrunningout</a>. Barrattiel, and NNH belong to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burger or fries?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glad you came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147309) by [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness), [Timewasrunningout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasrunningout/pseuds/Timewasrunningout). 



> Kink/None
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://luv4fandoms.tumblr.com/post/144493601342/spark-of-inspiration-grillbyoc-part-1)
> 
> ###  [ **READ ON TUMBLR** ](http://luv4fandoms.tumblr.com/post/144493601342/spark-of-inspiration-grillbyoc-part-1)
> 
> [ ](http://luv4fandoms.tumblr.com/post/144493601342/spark-of-inspiration-grillbyoc-part-1)

New New Home, an ever growing settlement around Mt.Ebott. It was originally just filled with monsters, but ever since the blogger Barrattiel began speaking such kind words about it after she moved here, you can now see a few humans scattered about. They were often either in relationships with a monster, or just a supporter of monster rights. I myself being that of the latter.

You see, as of today I am a new resident, because I am moving in with my niece and her girlfriend. Why? Well there are still a lot of closed minded people in the human city, and a lot of them will do mean things to people who support monsters. Like raising rent prices to be over anything anyone could actually afford.

But walking through the streets of NNH, I am beginning to see it as a blessing. My boots clicked softly against the sidewalk made of wooden planks, the lantern-street lights being turned off for the day. My mind tried to paint what they must look like when lit, how the soft glow must look against the blackness that the surrounding trees create. I shook my head though, my mind couldn't possibly capture their beauty, I would just have to wait to see it.

I looked around at my new neighbors. A small hut completely surrounded by water was the first thing my eyes fell upon. Sitting on two lilly pads were what I could only compare to frogs, they seemed to be asleep, simply basking in the sun that would be gone in a couple of hours. Next stood a house that looked like a giant seashell. Inside I could hear a faint melody, but the owner of the voice never made themselves known.

My feet carried me past a house that was made out of a sort of terracotta type substance, with fires burning all around the yard. I was about to turn and ask the owners if they knew of the fires, but when two tiny volcanoes scurried past, I figured that they must just like it that way.

House after house I passed, giving a smile and small wave to all of the monsters, who gave a wave in return. The atmosphere here was--happy. It was new, and refreshing. It was exciting overall, a change of scenery always offered new inspiration and I could already feel my fingers itching to start typing out a new story.But first, I needed to get settled in, and lucky for me, my destination was in sight.

I hadn't really believed my niece when she told me the house was one that "You can't miss", but boy was she right. Only slightly hidden by surrounding trees, stood a large three story log cabin. The balconies on the second and third floor pointed to the west, and I knew it would be perfect for watching the sunset. The house filled me with even more excitement, mostly though, because I hadn't seen my niece in over a year, and facebook can only do so much to keep you in contact. My feet stopped once I reached the door, and just as I raised my fist to knock. The door swung open.

"Heeeeeeeey" My niece smiled. Her black hair hanging over one side of her face just as it always did, and her lips pulled back into a smile that made her lip ring stand out more.

"Hey!" I smiled back before hugging her.

"It's been way to long chick" She replied before letting go and grabbing my bag.

"I know, but you know how life gets sometimes" I sighed, following her up the stairs. The first floor was the kitchen, dining, and living room. The second floor was the master bedroom and from what I was told, my niece's drum room. The third floor held two more rooms, one bedroom, and an empty room.

"You right, you right, well hopefully life will be better for you now that you're here" She replied, sitting my bag on the bed.

"I think it will. Everyone seems so nice here" I smiled, sitting down on the plush mattress.

"They are, I was a little worried at first, whenever Abby first asked me to move in with her. I didn't know if it was a good idea or not. But now, I couldn't be happier" She smiled, looking out of the large glass door.

"I'm sure you'll be happy too" She turned to look at me, before a smirk graced her lips.

"And who knows, you might find a reason to stay along the way" she winked, causing me to laugh at what she was getting out.

"I don't know about all that, I am still happy being single thank you"

"Hey, you never know" she shrugged while heading to the door.

"Oh, Abby and I are taking you out to eat tonight, so look good, and no buts, just do it" she smiled again, before making her way out of the room.  
Abby didn't come home until after dark, and though I had seen pictures of her on Reiley's facebook, I didn't know much about her, only that she was a rabbit. She excused herself soon after she got home to go take a quick shower, saying that she felt disgusting and sweaty. Abby was a magic instructor, which Reiley had gushed about, causing the poor woman's cheek fur to grow a pink tint.

After we were all ready, we headed out. Abby had said that the place we were heading to wasn't that far away, so we wouldn't need the car. The night had chilled the air a bit, the beginning of winter making itself known in the light breeze. The street lanterns were even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. The soft glow giving off an almost magical feel to the neighborhood. I suppose that did fit, with the town consisting of mostly magical beings.

I looked up at the sky. The view from here was amazing. There were no skyscrapers, no abundance of lights to pollute the night sky. Every star twinkled and danced, putting on a show for anyone who would watch, and from a quick look at the surrounding monsters, they had quite the audience. I wondered for a moment what it must have been like for them. To see the stars and the sun for the first time. Did it leave them awestruck? Was it something that they now couldn't live without? I suppose I would just have to ask one someday.

Reiley's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked back at the couple in front of me. She was pointing up ahead, to a small wooden bar, a soft yellow glow shining through the windows. The chimney smoked, while the sounds of laughter and music fluttered from inside. It was a very cozy looking place, and from the sounds, a very well loved place.

Reiley held the door open for Abby and I, and no sooner had I stepped through the threshold, did I find my coat unbearably warm. The bar was hot, and not just due to the amount of monsters and humans there. A dog couple was playing a game of poker with another dog smoking a...Was that a dog treat? As well as a rather large dog. Another dog in the corner was playing a game of poker with a human. A very drunk rabbit was having a conversation with an equally drunk human girl about how there weren't any good looking guys around. What I could only describe as a life sized Venus fly trap was discussing human food with a human couple. And a bird, fish, and horse sat at the bar.

"Hey Reiley, Hey Abby" The fish smiled, before his eyes drifted over to me.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is my aunt Elizabeth, Liz this is Charli" Reiley stated

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" he winked.

"Ok ok enough of that" Reiley laughed, gesturing for me to sit down on one of the empty stools. I shrugged off my coat after I sat down.

"Yeah, Grillby's is always a bit on the warm side" Abby stated

"It's fine, reminds me of where I used to live actually, it never really got cold there, but it used to get up to the hundreds" I replied, looking over at Abby.

"Oh wow, heat doesn't bother you than does it?" Abby laughed

"Nope, I prefer the heat over the freezing cold" I laughed, I noticed though, the sound of a light chuckle as my own laughter died down. My gaze left Abby, only to be met with a sight I never would have imagined. There in front of me, stood a monster whose entire body was made up of flames. I assumed that he must have been the cause of the temperature of the place. My mind conjured up many questions though as I looked at the being. How did his clothes not catch on fire? How did he not catch the building on fire? Why did I suddenly feel so drawn to the flickers of white light behind the glasses that sat perfectly on his face, like my very soul was being pulled towards him?

I didn't know how long I had been staring, but Abby's hand in my line of sight brought me out of my daze. I quickly ducked my head, my red face not due to the heat. I could hear Reiley laughing, as well as Abby's giggles. But that wasn't what I focused on, no, my attention was solely on the wispy chuckle that sounded from just behind the bar. It was airy, yet sharp, delicate, yet strong, it was every way you could describe fire itself.

"Burger or fries?" The voice spoke, a hint of a crackle sound resonating along the words, like a popping campfire. I peeked upwards. My mind being caught in the daze once more. How I ever found my voice I don't know, but I answered his question with an even tone.

"Burger please"

Yup, exciting was definitely the best word to describe this place


	2. Now Hiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby tells Sans about Liz. Meanwhile Liz isn't having any luck at job hunting, that is, until a certain skeleton tells her about a job opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** This story is inspired by the story [Glad you came](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6147309/chapters/14084520) by [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness) and [Timewasrunningout](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasrunningout/pseuds/Timewasrunningout). Barrattiel, and NNH belong to them.
> 
> Kink/None
> 
> Finally finished chapter 2! Sorry this took so long to get out, my niece is down for the summer so I haven't had much time to write.

What had started out as just a normal night for the bartender, ended in one he wouldn't forget. He had heard from the regulars that there was a new human in town, they said she was staying with Abby and Reiley. Grillby simply shrugged it off, they were getting new humans in the settlement almost everyday now, especially with Sans's girlfriend writing nothing but positive feedback about it.

  
What he hadn't expected though, was the way her voice caught his attention instantly. The way her laugh made his heart rate pick up, and he most certainly did not expect the way his soul felt like it was being pulled from his body as soon as he laid eyes on her. He found a smile gracing his lips before he even registered it, her own simply too contagious for him to fight. He watched the way her raven locks changed shades in the dim lighting, the color clashed against her pale skin, giving her a dark and mysterious appeal..

  
He watched her head turn away from her company, the action seeming as though it were in slow motion. Her eyes soon fell on his, they were green, almost emerald, but more striking. They held him in place while the tugging on his soul grew even stronger. He had never felt this way before, his emotions were a mix, he wanted to both back away, and kiss her at the same time.

  
Abby's hand broke them both from their trance, and he watched as the girl hid her face, her cheeks tinted red. Abby and Reiley's laughter rang out soon after, causing a chuckle to escape him as well. He leaned in a bit closer to the girl, the ghost of a smile still on his lips.

  
"Burger or Fries?" he asked, and watched as she peeked up at him. His soul once more being tugged, and for a split second he wondered what she would do if he simply closed the gap between them.

  
"Burger please" was her reply, and it was enough to bring him from his thoughts. With a simple nod he headed for the back, already knowing that Abby and Reiley would want their usuals.

  
That was a couple days ago, and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. He wondered if this was anything like how Sans felt about Barrattiel, or at least, when they first met. He tried to shake the memories of her, thinking that perhaps he simply felt this way because she had seemed taken with him. Sighing, he looked down at the glass he was cleaning, only to realize that someone was sitting at the bar.

  
"Speak of the devil" he spoke.

  
"Awe, were you thinkin' about me Grillby? I'm touched" The skeleton's grin growing wider at the bartender's scowl.

  
"You're here early, it isn't lunch yet" Grillby replied, putting away the glass and grabbing a bottle of ketchup.

  
"Business was slow, so I decided I could spare some extra time" Sans shrugged, taking a drink from the bottle.

  
"I see" Grillby nodded, before adding.

  
"How are things between you and her?"

  
"They're good, now that you made me see how stupid I was being" Sans replied with a light laugh.

  
"That was a good day for both of us" Grillby nodded.

  
"Oh?" Sans asked, taking another drink of ketchup

  
"You finally paid your tab" Grillby replied with a smile, earning another laugh from the skeleton. The bar went silent after that, aside from Grillby's cleaning, and Sans's drinking. The silence didn't last long though.

  
"So what's her name?" Sans ask, causing Grillby to pause his cleaning.

  
"I don't know what you are talking about" He replied.

  
"You're off, somethin' on your mind, you remind me of myself. So...what's her name?" Sans asked once more, watching as Grillby's hands stilled around the glass, before his shoulders slumped, and a sigh of defeat escaped him.

  
"Elizabeth" He replied.

  
"Now we're gettin' somewhere" Sans smiled while Grillby rolled his eyes.

  
"So ya got the hots for a human" San's added, earning a glare for his pun.

  
"I'm just playin', come on, lay it on me" Letting out another sigh, Grillby decided just to tell Sans the whole story, mostly because he knew that the skeleton wouldn't drop the subject unless he did.

  
**\-------------------------**

  
I made my way out of yet another failed attempt at getting a job. A couple of days into my new life and I was still job hunting, I guess I really couldn't complain though. I would like to get a job in NNH, but if need be, I could always go out into the city. Sighing, and so lost in my own thoughts, I almost didn't hear the voice talking to me.

  
"Hey kid, how bout a break?" I quickly scanned the surrounding area, trying to locate the voice. My eyes soon landed on a stout, smiling skeleton sitting behind a hot dog stand.

  
"Oh, hello" I smiled, making my way over to him. Once I got closer to him, I realized that I had seen him before, in a video about Barrattiel.

  
"Ya look a lil down in the dumps, how about a dog ta cheer ya up?" he asked, holding out a hot dog. It was only then that I realized just how hungry I had become, guess job hunting will do that to you.

  
"Thank you, how much?" I asked taking the hot dog and reaching for my purse.

  
"Forget about it, this one's on the house kid, " He replied, offering me the stool that stood beside that stand.

  
"Thank you very much" I replied while taking a seat and eating my meal.

  
"So whats got ya so down?" He asked, leaning on his hand and turning towards me.

  
"Job hunting" I shrugged, before taking another bite.

  
"Nothin' bitin' ya line?"

  
"Not even a nibble, at this rate I'll have to go find a job in the city" I replied, finished my hot dog.

  
"I might know of a place that's got an openin'" He stated, causing me spin in my seat to face him.

  
"Really? Where?"

  
"This lil place down Snowdin Drive, 6995 I think. Cozy little place, ya can't miss it"

  
"Thank you so much!" I smiled, standing.

  
"No problem kid, just tell em that Sans the skeleton sent ya" He smiled.

  
"I will, and I'm Elizabeth by the way, Elizabeth Mills. It was very nice meeting you Sans" I smiled back.

  
"You too kid, see ya around" He waved as I began my way in the direction I was pointed. The walk wasn't long, nor was it long before I realized the familiar surroundings.

  
_'This is'_

  
I looked up at the small wooden bar, the soft yellow glow didn't shine from inside, nor did the chimney smoke. The silence surrounding the building signaled that there wasn't anyone inside, customer wise anyways. I knew who would be inside though, and my heart jumped at the thought. My mind was guilty of thinking of the bartender since I had left this place, I tried not to let my heart wander further than my brain, but this was different. I almost felt like my soul was obsessed. I quickly shook the thoughts from my mind, I needed a job, that was it. Taking a breath, I slowly opened the door.

  
"Sorry we're not open yet" I heard his voice ring out, his figure stood behind the bar, his back facing me.

  
"Sorry, I'll come back later" I apologized, turning around and grabbing the door handle.

  
"Wait" he spoke, I looked over my shoulder at him. He was now facing me, holding a bottle of liquor in each hand.

  
"I was told that you were hiring" I replied, turning to face him. A confused expression crossed his face at my words, and I began to wonder if Sans had been lying.

  
"I'm sorry, Sans must have been mistaken" I stated, about to turn back around, when I heard him muttering something.

  
"Actually, I could use some help" He replied, setting the bottles down and making his way to me.

  
"Do you have any experience?" He asked.

  
"Ah...No...But I'm a fast learner" I smiled, causing him to chuckle.

  
"I suppose I can give you a shot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think ^-^
> 
> You can also find this on my tumblr [Here](http://luv4fandoms.tumblr.com/storymasterlist)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think ^-^
> 
> You can also find this on my tumblr [Here](http://luv4fandoms.tumblr.com/storymasterlist)


End file.
